


Across the Sea of Space

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Cosmic Love [2]
Category: Political Animals, The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Boyfriends, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ gets a phone call from his boyfriend in the middle of the night. Or is it morning? With Mark it's always something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sea of Space

**Author's Note:**

> The original fic in what is now a series was going to be much longer but I didn't have time. SO! Have a tiny chunk of the greater universe as a Madness treat instead :D Enjoy darling Alby.
> 
> *cough* And I will probably be writing more of this pairing in the future because LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE SO CUTE! Also the wedding needs to happen. It just does but heres just no time before the end of Yuletide.

_I think Nature's imagination is so much greater than man's She's never going to let us relax_  


— Richard Feynman

TJ’s cell ringing wakes him up. With a family like his it could be anything at anytime but right now, it’s his boyfriend.

“Hey handsome. So, these people I know is getting married.”

“Okay. And?” Then he yawns so long and loud his jaw actually makes a cracking noise. 

After four months of dating long-distance, TJ has stopped thinking that every late-night call is an emergency or a panic attack - even though sometimes it is. A lot of the time, it’s just Mark, reaching out.

TJ pulls the phone away from his ear looks down at it with bleary eyes. The little clock at the top reads 3:16 am. Yeah, this is extreme even for him. Why is Mark calling him from Chicago at 3:16 to tell him about someone TJ doesn’t know getting married? 

“I want you to be my plus one.”

“Is the wedding tomorrow?”

“It’s in three months.”

“Then you don’t think this could have waited, I don’t know, six hours?”

“No. Beck wants me to be his best man since I told him to get his shit together in the first place. So I need to win this wedding.”

Yep. That’s Mark all right. TJ turns head and smiles into his pillow. He really likes this freaking guy. He’s going to say yes, of course he is, but they wouldn’t be them if he just came out and said it. “This wedding is a competition?”

“Absolutely. Both bride and groom were on Ares III with me and now they’re going to be all domestic and grossly happy. I need to show up together and not post-traumatic or single or otherwise pathetic seeming. I need to be winning.”

“You do know that it’s not your day right?”

“Yeah whatever. I won’t wear white and stage up Johanssen. She can consider it my wedding present.”

“How generous of you.”

“But I need to bring my hot musician boyfriend and win.”

“Yeah okay. Can I go to sleep now?”

“No.” There’s a long silence over the line where TJ nearly falls a sleep anyway then Mark asks, “What are you wearing?”

“Mark. Babe. It’s three fucking a.m.”

“It’s only two here.”

“In the morning. Go to sleep.”

“Tell me what you’re wearing and then I can dream of you in bed with me.”

TJ sighs and smiles despite himself. “Flannel pajama pants and a DNC t-shirt.”

“How left-wing of you.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“You’re fantastic. I’m going to jerk off to you as soon as we disconnect.”

“Good night Mark.” He hits end and drops the phone on his chest. Then he sighs and picks it back up and hits Mark’s number.

“I knew you’d call back. They always come back for the sweet sweet Watney loving.”

“Oh really? There are others I should know about?”

“No. There’s just you,” Mark says, suddenly solemn. “I hate that you’re so far away.”

“Me too. But you’ve got that thing with the Aerospace museum here next month and the wedding. We’re figuring it out.”

“Right. We are.”

“Exactly. So,” TJ says, tucking the phone between his ear and the pillow so he can untie the knot of his pants with both hands. “What are _you_ wearing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carl Sagan again. I'm sorry he's just so frigging awesome. /o\


End file.
